moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: April 16th, 36 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran session of April 16th, 36 LC. Record Zanbor Emerson: 'This session will come to order. Can someone please tell me what happened on Tuesday night? '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''I can, sir. I tried t'keep control of it. But I failed. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Very well. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''I arrived late at the situation, from what I was told one of our Librarians...a Mr. Runeoak, was intent on recoverin' a series of tomes an' books. Which led him t'takin' a small army of senators t'tear apart the Justice Ministry offices. I would also lodge a formal complaint regardin' handlin' of classified documents an' storage done by the justice ministry. Seriously. It was all over the place. What th'hell're ye lot keepin' in those boxes? That is all. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Senator Emberstar, would you like to go over your class? '''Alazea Emberstar: '''This week, we wrapped up what was left of our brief overview of Pandaren history, with the fall of the Mogu Empire and the subsequent war with the Zandalari Trolls. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Any tactical significance? '''Alazea Emberstar: '''Erm... It's a historical lecture, Mage-commander. Regardless, we're going to be heading out to the field for more archaeological digs! I've marked it on the calendar, so please don't forget to sign up! '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator H Pyrestaff, would you like to go over your class? '''Hellissa Pyrestaff: '''H, like, you can't just go with Brisby? Are we talking about the cooking one? '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Which one would you like to go by? '''Hellissa Pyrestaff: '''Whichever is not confusing, both work, so Brisby because Tavaril isn't in the Senate. Anyway, so the cooking class. I didn't actually go, I had Mab host, because I was busy. It went well, thus far, there was only two fires, and Farel started one of them. Again. We'll have another cooking class, until everyone can cook. Archmage Runeoak or whatever put an entire cheesecake in cheesy pasta. And a wine bottle. Kind of weird. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. On to next week. Senator Demes the MEW has something? '''Salazar Demes: '''Not that Minister Liridian has informed me of. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Right... Senator Nimue is hosting an event to learn about the benefits you get upon joining the Senate. Those who are new and those who are old and don't have any idea about the benefits should try to go. Senator Brisby you have some stuff coming up. '''Hellissa Pyrestaff: '''On Wednesday, we have a frost-related class, because we've done fire classes in the past, but not frost. So evocation-frost. It'll be pretty -cool-. Anyway. Then cooking class on Friday, show up to the lounge at ten in the evening, get drunk, make food, watch Farel catch something else on fire. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''On Thursday I am hosting a forum to discuss the Night Elf Moon Goddess Elune. If you are interested in that topic please try to attend. The floor is now open to anyone who wants to speak. Please raise your hand if you wish to do so. Senator Brisby. '''Hellissa Pyrestaff: '''Few things. Everyone that wants to host classes of literally any sort should feel free, they literally just need to run them by Farel, Fuerel, or myself. Please do, because otherwise I'll keep hosting stuff, and you'll have to listen to me forever. Like now. Secondly I put up a bill on the Vote Office about pay increases and increased benefits. It's in the vote office if anyone has comments, suggestions, or rants about how I want to spend Senate money. But if it is the latter, Oli promises she'll kick you in places. Also Farel is the PURPLE mage. Fuerel is the RED mage. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Does anyone else want to speak? Very well. Senator Haltring, please take the floor. '''Elberich Haltring: '''Thank you, Mister Speaker. Tonight I shall be reading the "Civilized Persons Act" for a second time. An act to outlaw any barbaric and inhumane practices from the Magocracy of Dalaran. Be it enacted by the Magus Senate of Dalaran by and with the advice and consent of the Representatives and Senators in this --present Senate assembled and by the authority of the same as follows:— Section 1: Definitions. Sapient Beings refer to an entity that is able to reason and act with appropriate judgment and possesses sentience. This act defines 'sapience' as the ability to feel, perceive, or experience subjectively. Slave refers to a person who is the property of and wholly subject to another. Cannibalism refers to the eating of sapient flesh by another sentient being. Sacrifice refers to the offering of a sapient animal, plant, or life or of some material possession to a deity, as in propitiation or homage. Note, all those things previously mentioned would obviously have to meet the definition of "sapient being". Section 2: Any form of slavery shall be prohibited within the Magocracy of Dalaran, which includes: the enslavement of sapient beings the only exception is in the case of Demons summoned by those permitted; or, the selling or purchasing of sapient beings. Cannibalism of any kind shall be prohibited, including for the purpose of: the ceremonial eating of sapient flesh or parts of the sapient being's body for magical or religious purposes, as to acquire the power or skill of a person recently killed. Section 4: Sacrifice of any kind shall be prohibited within the Magocracy of Dalaran, including sacrifice for the purpose of: religious celebration that involves the sacrifice of sapient beings, such as (a) the offering of animal, plant, or other sapient life to a deity, as in propitiation or homage; and magical ritual involving the use of sapient beings body's, such as (a) the use of blood during the practice of Blood Magic. '''Elberich Haltring: '''Now, remember that this pertains to the use of SAPIENT animals, SAPIENT plants, and SAPIENT life in general. So if I were to want to perform a blood ritual for some reason, I would not be able to use someone else's blood, but would instead have to use my own. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Anyone wish to speak for or against the bill? '''Elberich Haltring: '''Now continuing... And Section 5: This Act shall go into effect immediately after passage. I am finished. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''I am glad you added that last crucial bit. '''Gao Shang: '''A question, if I may. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Shang. '''Gao Shang:'For clarification reasons, what defines a 'sapient plant'? Something of druidic nature? 'Elberich Haltring: '''Aye, like a treant for example. '''Gao Shang:'So herbs and spices are acceptable? 'Elberich Haltring: '''Of course. I wouldn't dare prevent someone from fine dining. '''Gao Shang:'Ah, that is all. Thank you. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Does anyone else wish to speak before we vote? '''Salazar Demes: '''Yes, I raised my hand. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Demes. '''Salazar Demes: '''I have an issue with the term "sapient," as opposed to "sentient." Who determines what is considered an intelligent species among those that have sentience? '''Elberich Haltring: '''This very body has done that before, and I will leave it up to it. '''Salazar Demes: '''So are we to classify every known species with a conscience? '''Elberich Haltring: '''But if you want a guide for every day, the definition is pretty clear as to what a sapient being is: Sapient Beings refer to an entity that is able to reason and act with appropriate judgment and possesses sentience. This act defines 'sapience' as the ability to feel, perceive, or experience subjectively. '''Salazar Demes: '''How do we determine that, exactly? '''Elberich Haltring: I really don't know how to respond to that, Senator Demes. The definition is clear and if a being can demonstrate the qualities outlined in the definition then they are clearly sapient. For example: the fact that you can comprehend what I am saying right now shows you are sapient. Salazar Demes: '''So is the comprehension of language the determination of sapience? What about those that are human, but have learning or developmental difficulties? I find the term too subjective to be an adequate barometer for this bill. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Demes, yer grasp of semantics continues to astound us. Perhaps we can talk about whether my chair is sentient because a treant in crystalsong is? No? Then shush. '''Elberich Haltring: '''I am done with questions, Mister Speaker. It seems Senator Demes is attempting to bring up a theoretical argument that is wasting the time of this body. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Very well. '''Elberich Haltring: '''I shall retake my place with your permission, Mister Speaker. '''Salazar Demes: '''Excuse me, Commander? Shush? '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Do you have anything you want to say Senator Demes before we move on to a vote? '''Salazar Demes: '''I have one statement, not a question. While the spirit of the bill is virtuous, the actual enforcement of it is spotty at best because of the language of the bill. If what determines sapience is understanding the other, then there are individuals among sentient races who wouldn't fit into that category, such as those with developmental or learning disabilities. And since everyone is able to have their own opinion on what determines sapience, this bill's language should be clarified before voted on. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''People with learning disabilities can feel and think. The definition applies to them. '''Salazar Demes: '''So can dogs and cats. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Perhaps ye should add a little definition of 'sentience' in there. '''Elberich Haltring: '''May I also remind people here, ESPECIALLY Senator Demes that Sapient Being is defined by an Act previously written by this very body. '''Hellissa Pyrestaff: '''Alright, no one gets to eat meat anymore, you can all be like me and never eat meat, is that literally what you are looking for? '''Elberich Haltring: '''If he has an issue with a definition he may propose legislation to change it. Until then, this Act shall follow what our Law already has established. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''I'm preparing to become a nortorious criminal if meat is outlawed. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Okay... This is going in circles. We are going to vote. When I call your name please vote aye, nay or abstain. '''Salazar Demes: '''I'm right here, Haltring. If you have something to say, you can address it to me. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''We are voting now. Quiet on the floor. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''The final tally is eleven ayes. Three nays and three abstentions. The bill passes. Senator Brisby over to you for promotions. '''Hellissa Pyrestaff: '''Very good. Alright, let us see. Senator Charboneau, please step into the center. Alright, so, you got drunk but probably didn't lose your liquor at a cooking event. You are kind of strange and like demons, and you picked Oli for a mother, so your judgement is all over the place. Yet, you are a great person, you are around, very nice, and we like you. So we are promoting you to Senior Senator. You may step back to your spot, or dance, or whatever it is people do. Senator K'aura, please step forward. You came to us as a Mage-Priest, which all in all, is pretty cool. Light Mages have always been really interesting and Draenei seem to do them both. Without you, Duncan would have no one to carry from battle. And you make chips, which is pretty cool. So we are promoting you to Senior Senator. '''K'aura: Thank you. Hellissa Pyrestaff: '''Senator Shang! To the Center! 'For being the punniest Senator we have, always great with words, and you have the nicest handwriting in all of Pandaria and probably most of Dalaran. For also helping host cooking, and setting off the smoke alarms in your apartment all the time for no apparent reason, other than pandaren cooking smokes a lot due to high heat- I am rambling, WE ARE PROMTING you. To Delegate. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Fine work, Mr. Shang. '''Gao Shang:'I am most honored, thank you. '''Hellissa Pyrestaff: '''Excellent work. And lastly, Professor Senator Emberstar. You have taught us so much of history of our world, taken us on digs, given us an inside view of your wonderful family, and also didn't cry when I yelled at you, which, all in all, is pretty amazing. I think Farel cried when I yelled at him once. So you are a strong woman. Should you accept, we are promoting you to High Magister. '''Alazea Emberstar: '''I am honored. Thank you so much. '''Hellissa Pyrestaff: '''I assume you accept then. Excellent work. That's all from me. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''This session is adjourned. Category:Minutes Category:Documents Category:Events Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions